Confetti Falling
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: Logan Mitchell is looking for a change and when an opportunity comes to his attention he is hesitant but determined to give it a try, none the wiser that his decision will benefit him more than he had ever thought possible. [Jagan Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Confetti Falling**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in relation to the show, the band or the guys themselves. This is my imagination put into words.

* * *

Logan was frantically running backwards and forwards in his bedroom as he tried to pack everything he needed for his short trip to Los Angeles when his phone started blaring. He tossed a pair of shoes onto the bed where his suitcase was and then answered it, seeing it was his mother on the line. "Hi, Mom," he sighed.

"All packed and ready, honey?"

"Nearly there, I just need to fit in a few more things."

"Logan, you don't need five pairs of shoes."

"Mom! Please, I only packed two..."

"And the ones on your feet right now?"

"_Mom_," Logan whined.

His mother's laugh on the other end of the line made him smile.

"I'm only teasing you."

"I know, I just really need to make sure I have everything."

"It's only for a few days... Unless you get the job of course," his mother clarified.

"That's the plan."

Humming in agreement Joanna asked, "Who's doing the interview?"

"The General Manager himself, I'm so lucky," Logan joked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Logan. Do you know anything about him? Sometimes that helps."

"Apart from the fact that he basically single-handedly won the Palmwoods Hotel its five-star rating, what else do I need to know? This guy must be _so_ driven."

His mother chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! But how intimidating is he going to be?"

"Logan Mitchell, you have been a registered doctor for three years now, everyone at the hospital loves you and you are respected amongst some of the longest serving practitioners in this state! And you're only twenty-four years old! Whatever he's done, you can and will win him over." Obvious pride was dripping from her every word.

Lowering himself onto the bed, Logan rubbed his free hand over his face. He knew that his mother was right, he knew that he had achieved so much in a short amount of time because of his boosted intellect and although he was grateful for the position he had at the memorial hospital in his area of Minnesota he desperately just wanted to try something new. So when he had overheard a few of his co-workers talking about a new health clinic opening up inside one of LA's most prestigious Hotel's he jumped at the chance to be its leading man.

It was a farfetched idea by all means, but something had made Logan decide to send in an application anyway.

He never really expected to get a call back, and it had surprised the hell out of him and his mother alike when it happened. Yet here he was, preparing himself to fly into the glamour state of the nation hoping to change his life more dramatically than he ever would have thought possible.

_God, I hope this turns out._

"I just want to make a good impression, Mom," Logan wondered aloud, flopping back onto the mattress.

"I know, honey, and you will. Nothing is stopping you. Go in there and be yourself. He won't be able to say no to you."

Feeling the nerves start to creep up on him, Logan relented. "Thanks, I'll try my best. I know how much you want me to succeed in life."

"I just want you to be happy, Logan. I'm proud of you for taking such a bold step. Your father would be too..." she sniffled a little at the end.

"I miss him too, Mom. Every day." he frowned when he heard his mother's quiet sob.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Logan waited for her to calm down without responding. "You're sure you don't need a ride to the airport?"

"No, I've booked a cab and it should be here"— he lifted his wrist to peek at his watch,—"in just under twenty minutes. I really should finish packing; I can't believe I'm running so late."

"Don't frazzle yourself; I'll let you go so you have enough time. Good luck, and have a safe flight. Let me know when you've landed, alright?"

"Got it, Mom. And thanks...for everything."

"You're my son, I'll always support you. Now go!"

Logan laughed and sat back up. "Love you, talk to you soon."

"Love you too!" his mother declared before hanging up.

Not having time to waste another second, Logan started moving around again, throwing the last items he'd gathered haphazardly into the spaces left in his suitcase. When he was as confident as he could be he made sure his wallet and phone were safely stowed in his pockets and then headed downstairs to wait on the curb for his taxi.

* * *

The flight felt like it had taken forever when really it was only a few hours; Logan was lucky enough to have a spare seat next to him and he'd let himself sprawl out and try to get a hold on the nerves that had somehow managed to consume him. He'd asked the hostess to bring him a cup of anything alcoholic and sipped at it slowly while his mind ran through everything that he had to do before the day was out.

Being the type of person to not go into anything unprepared, Logan had of course formulated answers to any and every question under the sun that he thought may come up in his interview. He also had a lot of his own questions that needed to be addressed because the listing for the job really didn't provide that much information into what duties he would be carrying out.

These things along with how much his life would change if he was offered the position distracted him until the pilot announced that they were making their descend into Los Angeles.

Logan glanced down at his watch, now sitting in the back of yet another cab with his luggage as he was driven through the city to his final destination. His meeting with who would hopefully soon be his new boss was at 4 o'clock sharp, which gave him roughly three hours to eat and get ready before having to head down to the third floor where the guy's office was located.

"This your first time in our beautiful city?"

Logan jumped in his seat as the driver's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Ah, no," he cleared his throat, "I've been here before, but this time is different."

The other man chuckled lightly. "Really now? Why's that?"

"This trip could change my life, I've got a job interview this afternoon and I really need it to go well and I really had a good thing going for me back home so if this doesn't work out I don't know what I'll do!" He had no idea what possessed him to share that much information with this complete stranger and hoped the guy wouldn't pull over and make him get out before they got to the hotel.

To his surprise the man in front only smiled at him in the rear view mirror and asked what he did for a living. "A doctor huh? You got nothin' to worry about then, I'm sure you know exactly what you're doing." He smiled again and Logan couldn't help but suddenly notice that his companion was slightly older but not exactly ugly.

Averting his eyes from the cool blue ones that were still occasionally looking back at him, Logan tried to stop the blush that was creeping up his neck. "I hope so," he replied quietly more to himself.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent which Logan was grateful for, he couldn't afford to get distracted today no matter how friendly his present company appeared to be. One thing that Logan had never been ashamed to hide was his sexuality; he was openly gay and had so far not experienced any significant prejudice from others because of it.

All the people he encountered in his life were supportive and Logan was very grateful for that fact. Although he hadn't dated anyone for the better part of almost two years, mostly because he was so busy with his shifts at the hospital, he had recently decided that he needed to start trying again eventually.

Logan's thoughts were cut short as the car pulled into the driveway of the Palmwoods Hotel; he marvelled at the extravagance of it, pointedly noting that the pictures he'd seen on the internet did not do it justice whatsoever. Once they were stopped, he paid the man for the trip and tipped him generously and then got out to shakily retrieve his luggage from the trunk.

_You can do this, Mitchell. Grow a pair and move your ass inside._

Swallowing down his anxiety attack he purposefully walked past the doormen and straight up to the marble slated concierge desk after leaving his luggage with the porter. The receptionist speaking seriously into the phone on the other side could have been a model by Logan's standards; she had long, free flowing blonde hair that fell in curls just past her shoulders and was dressed immaculately. Something about her eyes was comforting though, so he stood patiently and waited until she finished.

"Hello, and welcome to the Palmwoods Hotel," she smiled, as she placed the phone back on its holder. "My name is Jo, how may I help you?"

Logan cleared his throat and offered her a warm smile back. _Definitely something about her._

"Ah, I'm here for a job interview with the general manager—"

"Are you Dr. Logan Mitchell?" she cut in abruptly.

"I-I am," Logan stuttered, being slightly caught off guard by her change in tone. She now seemed somewhat frazzled. "Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"No... I mean yes..." she rambled as she rummaged about on her desk and reached for her phone again.

He stepped closer and managed to see her press the number 1 on the phone's keypad before she looked back up at him.

"One moment please, sir."

Logan nodded, bewildered, and honed his senses to listen into the phone call. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake in the days he was supposed to come or that he'd missed an email notifying him that the position had been filled. Watching on worriedly he resigned himself to studying the quiet lobby.

He turned around once Jo's voice began speaking into the receiver and looked on questioningly, feeling like a small boy who was trying to understand what two adults were arguing about.

"I have Dr. Mitchell in the foyer, sir," she stated in a hushed voice. "Yes, he's just arrived. Would you like me to send him up to you?" Logan's eyes widened like saucers, he watched her murmur in agreement a few more times as she scribbled something down. "I'll send him on his way now then, sir, is there anything else?" After a muffled reply the phone call was ended.

"Is there some kind of problem?" Logan asked hesitantly, he really did not want to receive any bad news.

"Not quite Dr. Mitchell," Jo replied calmly, "we've just had to move your interview up considerably because a major water issue has popped up on level eleven that needs the GM's attention once the maintenance guys show up."

Clearing his head of the scenarios he'd come up with he absorbed what she said. "Oh, I see."

"Yes, I'm afraid, unfortunately, that he requests to see you immediately in his office on the third floor. I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this after your flight but under these circumstances..." She trailed off looking very sympathetic with her half smile.

Logan gulped and stared down at his feet. He could feel the temperature rising under his black sweater and desperately wanted to take it off. Having some time to prepare himself in his room had been the only thing keeping Logan calm the whole trip there and now that it was being taken away from him he wasn't sure how he would be able to manage this.

"Dr. Mitchell?"

He met Jo's concerned eyes and tried to force a smile onto his face. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm happy to do the interview now."

_WHAT! _His subconscious screamed at him. _You can't do this now; you'll be a tongue tied wreck. Give up Logan. Give. Up. NOW._

"Oh shut up!" he whispered at himself, not wanting to be seem a pansy in front of Jo, who had by now walked around to his side and was leading him towards a set of elevators. He was surprised when she got in beside him and pressed the button for the third floor.

As the doors closed in front of them she turned to him and chuckled quietly. "I hope he chooses you," she commented lightly.

"Why?" Logan blurted out in response.

Jo looked at him quizzically and moved out into the corridor once the elevator had stopped. "You seem more down to earth and friendly than all the other applicants..."

"There have been others?"

"Of course," she stated mildly as if it was obvious, and headed to the right someway before pausing near a plain dark wooden door. "You'll do great, I'm sure of it." She touched his shoulder and then knocked twice before peering inside.

Logan heard someone thank her and rubbed his hands down his front to check that he was presentable enough. Reaching for the door knob after Jo had smiled and retreated down the hallway, he pushed the door open and took one single step inside before closing it behind himself; his eyes were nervously frozen to the royal blue carpet covering the floor.

"Ah, Dr. Mitchell, I've been expecting you," the voice was smooth and formal.

Logan forced himself to look up and face his future employer and almost fell backwards when he did.

_Oh my God. He is fucking gorgeous._

* * *

**A/N: **Whelp, this is something new I've decided to try. Let me know what you think so far... I kept the meeting of Logan and the "GM" as a cliffhanger on purpose. I have in mind who I want it to be, but I am leaving it up to you, my readers! Leave me a review on who you'd like to see there (either Carlos, Kendall or James obviously) and I will happily go with the most popular choice. I imagine this story will make it up to at least 6 chapters if people want me to continue. Thanks for reading and I will try and update soon! CA


	2. Chapter 2

Logan attempted to control the breaths that were desperately trying to escape his mouth in a mad rush as he looked into the beautiful eyes of the man before him. He felt the heat begin to rise under his collar and knew there were droplets of sweat forming just above his hairline; the intensity in the orbs had him paralysed.

He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip subconsciously and the other man chuckled.

_That laugh, holy shit, I can't even— Say something, you moron!_

"Yes, Logan Mitchell, that's me!" Logan mumbled, when he was done choking on nothing but air. He didn't know how he managed it when his legs propelled him forward to grasp the hand that was outstretched to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I've heard only good things about you."

"_You have?_" Logan gasped.

"Would you rather I'd heard bad things, Dr. Mitchell?"

The guy was smirking at him, and Logan swallowed hard, not knowing how to process its nature because the hazel eyes he was still glued to held their controlled expression.

Before he could reply his hand was released and he sighed in relief as he was told to take a seat in the simple chair that faced the much more comfortable looking one on the other side of the desk. Logan waited again to be addressed, figuring that was the proper thing to do in an interview-type situation; he clasped his hands in his lap and let himself take a few deep breathes.

_Focus, damn it. You need to be professional here. Be the best. No matter what his face is doing to your heart._

"I want to thank you firstly, for agreeing to meet with me sooner rather than later."

_Professional!_ "It's really no problem at all, Mr. Diamond," Logan assured with confidence that baffled him.

He was met with a small smile and eyes that seemed to soften slightly. "Glad to hear it, doctor."

"Logan."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You...you can call me Logan." _What?!_

"Oh," he laughed, "of course, Logan Mitchell."

"Yes, sir," Logan replied quietly, silently chastising himself because of the amused expression that now adorned his interviewer's face.

"Do I intimidate you, Logan?" Mr. Diamond asked reflexively, taking Logan by surprise. He tried to formulate a response in his head.

"I —"

"You just seem very tense," Mr. Diamond cut in.

"You just—"

"I what?"

_Fuck. What the hell are you doing?_

"N-nothing, it's not you, I'm just...This is... I've never," Logan felt his tongue knotting inside his mouth and reached a hand up to brush through his hair. "I'm just nervous. This is a huge opportunity for me," he looked down at his hands.

When he looked back up because there was no audible response to what he had just said he was met with understanding eyes and a gentle smile.

"Just relax, Logan," Mr. Diamond soothed in a way that would suit conversation between good friends, not complete strangers. Although that wasn't entirely true, Logan knew almost all there was to know about James Diamond- the intelligent, successful and famous-in-his-own-way man that was currently sitting two feet away feeling sorry for him.

"You know I don't bi—"

The phone in the corner of the large desk between them blared, and the manager gave Logan an apologetic look as he went to answer it.

"Diamond," he quipped, all formal and business like once again.

Logan watched on as the man frowned and then stood only to walk over to a sizable filing cabinet that was placed in the corner of the room's back wall. Not being a person who liked listening in on other people's conversations, Logan instead allowed himself to ogle at the rest of Mr. Diamond's form. He couldn't deny how attracted he was to this man.

James Diamond was tall, at least six foot, by Logan's medical intuition, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face for the briefest second. He loved a taller partner.

_Partner? Where is this coming from..._

Focusing again on the man that was now flicking through some documents in the corner, Logan's eyes travelled over the length of him and he hummed in appreciation. He knew it was beyond wrong to be looking at his soon-to-be-boss-if-everything-goes-well-here-and-you-start-acting-like-a-mature-adult-and-not-a-hormonal-teenaged-girl like this, but he just could not help himself. Especially because he knew that underneath those fancy business clothes was probably a body that was ripped with muscles screaming to be put to good use. Again, he blamed his doctor's eyes for the graphic imagery.

Tugging his bottom lip into his mouth, Logan took in the short brown hair of the other man that just topped off his whole look. From this angle he had the perfect side on view of Mr. Diamond's clean shaven face, and the subtle but clearly styled hairdo was sexy as hell. There was no other word for it.

A soft whimper left Logan's lips when the manager bent down to riffle through a lower draw, his pants tightening around his behind. _Look away, look away now. You're toast, Mitchell._

He did just that and willed his body not to start hyperventilating because of the Adonis before him.

"Frank, I told you a thousand times this morning," Mr. Diamond warned whoever it was on the line, "if it isn't rectified by five today I want those residents moved." He closed both drawers he had opened and made his way back to sit down.

Logan chose to ignore him for the time being, not sure what his traitorous eyes would give away if they made contact. The manager didn't seem to notice though as he proceeded to relay numbers into the receiver and write them down at the same time.

"Look, I'll call you back in thirty. When the plumbers get here make sure they're taken up to eleven immediately."

When the phone slammed back down on its holder, Logan looked up just in time to see Mr. Diamond press his finger tips to his temples. It was all it took for Logan's mood to swing from heat to compassion.

"Rough day?" he voiced, before he could stop himself.

With his eyes closed and fingers still attached to his face, the manager replied. "You have no idea."

Logan hummed sympathetically. "You should take something for that headache before it gets worse, Mr. Diamond," _Good. Be a doctor. That's what you're here for. _

"Nothing works," was the answer he received.

"How often does this happen? Is it just your temples that hurt?" When presented with someone who was suffering, Logan always switched almost seamlessly into his profession and began running possible diagnoses through his head.

"When did this interview become about me?" Mr. Diamond grinned, despite himself and Logan blanched.

_Shit._

"I apologize, sir," Logan started sincerely. "I act on instinct when someone is in pain."

The other man laughed it off casually.

"If I'm going to be your patient, I think we need to lose the _sir_."

Logan's eyes widened. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"My name is James, but I'm sure you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes, sir," Logan supplied instantly.

"Logan..."

"J-James! I mean, James," he corrected, feeling like an idiot for not paying close enough attention to what was coming out of that perfect mouth.

"So you were saying?" At Logan's blank expression he continued. "You were asking me how often I get headaches..."

"Oh, yes," Logan shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. "But wait... Shouldn't we be discussing the position I am applying for?"

James smiled. "I think this is giving me great insight into the way you operate. I'm usually a very good judge of character."

Logan could spot his obvious pride in that fact from a mile away, it was gleaming in his eyes as he waited for Logan to say something in return.

"And what do you think so far?" he breathed.

Something flashed in James' eyes and Logan had to look away before he started blushing. Those hazels would be the death of him.

James looked down at his lap and smiled, but what he said was slightly left of field. "...That I need to get to know you better before I make any decisions."

Logan frowned. This guy was really confusing.

"Ask me anything," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anything?"

There was a definite flirtatiousness in that one word and now Logan could feel the blush colouring his cheeks, but he kept his eyes as blank as possible. He nodded his silent reply to the question.

"Okay then, let's see," James teased, and rubbed his hands together conspiratorially.

"Oh, please," Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes before he could stop himself. James seemed to approve of his lapse and smiled widely at him.

"I'll start with an easy one to begin with."

"Whatever floats your boat." Logan found himself smiling back at the gorgeous man in front of him. He didn't know how they'd gotten to his point but the playfulness of the conversation was making him relax, be more of himself, the guy only his close friends and relatives knew.

James placed his elbows on the desk in front of him and lent his chin on top of his clasped hands. "Have you always lived in Minnesota?"

_Hmmm, that is an easy one_. "Yes. I went to university there and have worked in the general hospital in Minneapolis since I graduated."

"I know that you've been there for some time now, after speaking with your supervisor, but how old _are_ you? If you don't mind me asking."

Logan chuckled. "It's fine, I get that all time. I'm twenty-four."

"_Twenty-four?_" James' eyebrows almost hit the ceiling. "But how..."

"I guess you could call me a genius...but I really don't like thinking of myself that way."

"I mean, I knew you where young from the way you look but—"

"And how do I look, James?"

A look of panic covered the man's face and for some reason Logan took pleasure in the tables being turned.

"I meant... What I meant was..." James fumbled and went to loosen the grey silken tie that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Yes?" Logan pressed, despite knowing that he really should drop it. _Future boss remember? You're supposed to make him like you, not whatever this is! _

Logan took a breath ready to apologize once again but stopped when James trained his eyes back on him. It was clear that James was fighting with himself internally about something because a mixture of expressions seemed to dance through his eyes before he finally cleared his throat.

"You look..." he started.

_Oh my God. What the fuck is happening here?_

Logan held his breath.

"You look g—"

The door opened behind them and they both jumped in their seats as two laughing older men in two-sizes-too-big suits came loudly strolling in, something amusing must have been said just before they entered because it took them a second to stop guffawing and realise that James wasn't alone.

"Gentlemen?" James questioned somewhat coldly, his lips pressed in a firm line as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

The balding men looked backwards and forwards between the two of them and Logan hated that they'd barged in, in spite of being positive as to what James was going to say.

_Gorgeous. He was going to say 'you look gorgeous.' The exact same thing you said about him._ Logan swallowed and turned back around.

"James, we didn't know you were with someone," the shorter blonde haired man exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Clearly." James' tone was flat.

The other man jumped in when the shorter one paled. "We needed to tell you that the plumbers are here. On first glance they seem to think the problem's worse than we originally thought."

"How so?" James inquired, stress now taking over his features.

"Ah, I think you need to come speak to them yourself," the guy almost whispered. Logan found their uncomfortableness funny and laughed quietly.

It did not go unnoticed by James who sideways glanced at Logan before returning his attention on the intruders. "Give me five minutes, Tom, and I'll meet you both on the eleventh floor."

"You got it, boss." Without another word they turned and walked out, purposely shutting the door gently behind them.

After a minute had passed, James rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Sometimes I don't know how this place keeps from falling apart."

Logan couldn't help but feel for the man he was getting to know in a different way than what was expected.

"It's because you're the best at what you do."

James met his eyes with what Logan thought was wonder. "And you are the best at what you do."

They stared at each other without saying anything and the intensity in the room seemed to quadruple.

Logan quickly broke the heavy silence. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Unfortunately," James groaned and moved his chair back slightly, refixing his tie. "If I asked you to join me for dinner tonight to discuss everything properly would you agree to it?"

Logan didn't know how appropriate it would be to conduct this kind of interview in a casual setting, but more importantly he did not know if he would be able to remain professional with James outside of this office. The man had broken him out of his shell already and Logan knew from fleeting, but nonetheless past experiences, that romantic feelings sprung up when someone got him to act more like himself. There was no denying that James' attractiveness combined with the mixed signals he was sending were causing small butterflies to flutter in Logan's stomach.

"If you asked me, I wouldn't say no," he said softly.

James hesitated but looked relieved regardless. "We can meet on the ground floor, there's a bar and restaurant just beyond the reception area. My chefs make a mean salmon confit..."

Logan smiled brightly at the other man's enthusiasm, but James frowned.

"I'm sorry, do you like fish? There are other things on the menu, or we could go somewhere else," James reasoned.

_Whoa... Where did that intimidating guy disappear to?_

"James, it's fine, I happen to love fish...and fishing in fact."

"You like to fish? So do I!"

Logan shook his head fondly. Was this a job interview or a date? If this wasn't then their meeting tonight certainly would be.

He coughed to hide the grin that was trying to emerge.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what has come over me today." It was easy to see that James was questioning himself, of what though Logan couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

Hoisting himself out of his seat, Logan extended his hand. "So I'll ah...meet you later on?"

James immediately rose and took Logan's hand in his own, shaking it firmly before letting him go. "Yes. Is eight o'clock alright with you?"

Logan hummed in agreement. "That gives me plenty of time to get settled in."

"Of course! I completely forgot. You haven't been shown to your room yet. If you head back down to Jo I'll make sure she looks after you." There was a surprisingly protective tone to James' voice. _Interesting._

"Thank you, Mr. Diamond. I hope your plumbing problems are resolved speedily."

"That makes two of us," James smiled and then scolded him. "I told you, James, _please_." He stressed the request with piercing eyes.

_Oh God. Those eyes. I need a minute._

"Okay."

"Okay then."

They made their way awkwardly to the closed door that would soon end what was potentially the most unexpected meeting between two strangers. Logan reached for the door knob but James beat him to it; he was grateful for the cool rush of air that hit his face from the hallway once the door was opened.

Without looking back Logan began to walk out when a hand was suddenly gripping at his waist, holding him in place.

He felt the hot breath at his neck and his body tensed in anticipation.

"See you tonight," James whispered.

Before he knew it, Logan was gently pushed forward and the whoosh of the door closing behind him sent a shiver down his spine.

No thoughts passed through his mind as he somehow managed to get himself into the elevator he rode in less than half an hour before. His heart however, was hammering in his ribcage at a million miles a minute. He listened half heartedly to Jo as she showed him up to the room he would be occupying for his short trip; his luggage had already been brought up for him but he didn't even bother with it as he flopped down onto the large bed that encompassed most of the space.

An hour passed before Logan knew it and he was still lying in the same position while his brain tried to process everything that had happened. He knew he had a lot to think about but all he could focus on was the feel of James' hand on him, the minty scent of his breath and the lips that were millimetres away from brushing his skin.

For the time being he resigned himself to enjoy the emotions that he hadn't felt in much too long a time, not knowing what would come of the dinner which would surely decide the fate of his career and potentially his heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Congrats to all the Jagan fans out there, you won! I spent hours envisioning Kendall, Carlos and James with my version of Logan in this story but when it came down to it, everything always suited James. The reviews I received were pretty much equal for each pairing so that didn't help me at all. For those who were wondering, when the idea for this story first came to me Carlos was the hotel manager. Please leave me a review, in return I will try and update again soon. Be assured that I will not stop writing this until it's finished, even if it takes me forever.


End file.
